marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Academy Vol 1 33
| StoryTitle1 = What the Heart Wants - Part 2 | Synopsis1 = Two weeks ago, Juston is on call with his father, asking if he and his brother Chris could come over for spring break but sadly the answer is no. His father then brings up the subject of Juston returning home. Juston refuses, as he can't bring his Sentinel. His father reminds him that he does not have any power and insists on giving the Sentinel to the government but Juston refuses, as they'd either melt him down or reprogram him to hunt mutants again. His father says that the Sentinel is not a "he" and is not alive. Seeing they're at an impasse, Juston tells the Sentinel to end the call. He then decides to spend the night resting on his Sentinel. He asks him to repeat his prime directive: to never abandon him, no matter what. And Juston promises not to abandon him either. In the present, Avengers Academy opposes Emma Frost's intention to destroy Juston's Sentinel. As they ready to fight, Finesse calls Quicksilver about the situation at the Academy. But upon hearing about the Sentinel, he is unsympathetic to them and insists that his fight with the Avengers vs. X-Men is more important. While Juston affects repairs to his Sentinel, Frost expresses her disappointment with everyone for defending the Sentinel, justifying that it's a killing machine. X-23 points out that she was created to kill and attacks. Turning to diamond, Frost counters that she can make her own choices, but not the choice to cut her again. Hazmat retorts that she never got the choice to be able to kill a whole city and rhetorically asks if Frost can cure her or not. Exasperated, Frost paralyzes her attackers before the Sentinel launches to attack. With a swift burst of Phoenix fire, she destroys its armor. But its cockpit pops out to reveal Juston. She wasn't able to detect him due to the Academy's psychic scramblers. Thankfully, Juston is just stunned. The Sentinel then attempts another go. Knowing that such an action would result in his friend's destruction, Juston reminds him of his prime directive. Suddenly, the Sentinel enacts an override, choosing to protect Juston rather than focus on self-preservation. Frost then obliterates the Sentinel and for good measure, melts its CPU. She reiterates that the Sentinel can be rebuilt but with a completely new blank personality. Giant-Man takes note that the Sentinel overrode its prime directive, which is impossible for a machine. Frost dismisses that it's impossible for a properly functioning machine. She then turned her attention to X-23, encouraging her to return to Utopia and embrace the new future that awaits mutantkind. X-23 coldly threatens to kill her if they meet again or she would have to kill her instead. Deciding to accept her losses, Frost leaves. Giant-Man consoles Juston over the loss of his best friend. Suddenly, Quicksilver turns up, revealing to having swapped the Sentinel's CPU with a duplicate. His reasoning for saving the mutant-hunter was that the heart wants what the heart wants. Juston wants the Sentinel and he wants quiet. Finesse then gives him a hug. 10 minutes later, they have successfully rebuilt the Sentinel. Quicksilver then leaves, warning that the war with the X-Men is going to get worse. The next day, Tigra and Giant-Man tell everybody that they were lucky to have survived a fight with one of the Phoenix Five. With Avengers Academy currently understaffed and that the X-Men may come after the academy just because it shares the title of Avengers, they need to close for the students safety. Reptil points out that if the war is over, then they can come back. Giant-Man sadly admits even if that were to happen, the world will be a different place. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Academy Staff *** *** *** *** ** Academy Students *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = AVENGERS VS. X-MEN TIE-IN! When the X-Men come for the school’s Sentinel, who will take a stand? | Notes = | Trivia = * Takes place after . * The cover was originally drawn with Emma Frost in her regular costume as to not spoil the twist of Avengers vs. X-Men #5. | Recommended = | Links = }}